Through All Time
by Kagome Retro
Summary: Before relaying the information to Voldemort, Peter must decide whose lif is more important: his friends' or his own. Please read and don't forget to leave a review!


Title: Through All Time  
Author: Kagome  
E-mail: KagomeRetro@aol.com  
Comments: In my opinion writing POV is not my strongest suit, but I'd like to hear what my readers have to say.  
Disclaimer: All characters and names in this story are property of J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and all those other important people.  
  
***  
  
Fear. It's a simple enough idea, but can be a very complex one at the same time. This is my story.  
  
I Apparated outside my friends' house. Everyone was inside -- I could tell by the high-pitched voices that floated out to greet me. No sooner had I raised my hand to knock on the door when it flung open and I found myself being pulled into someone's arms; it was Lily.  
  
"Peter, where have you been?" she demanded. "You can't just take off and leave for days without telling anyone! We were all worried sick! We thought Voldemort had gotten you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to scare you," I said, rubbing her back soothingly; I prayed that she would not begin to cry. It would only make what I had to do harder. "I just had to get away for a while, you know?"  
  
But before Lily could answer me, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs came rushing out to us, all demanding to know where I had gone, why I hadn't told anyone, and what the hell was I thinking?  
  
"Calm down!" I said, I felt a twinge of guilt knowing that they were worried, but there was nothing I could do; it was too late.  
  
***  
_  
"Wormtail, have you found anything out about whether Sirius Black has become the Potter's Secret Keeper?" a man with a snake-like face hissed. It amused him that I, his servant, was trembling from head to toe in his presence. Most of his other Death Eaters had more courage and were not afraid to speak to him, but I, the little rat as he often called me, had turned out to be useful all the same. "Well, have you?"  
  
"No, m-my lord, there are no set plans as of yet," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. Sometimes I don't know why I even bother, but there are expectations that I must meet, this being one of them. "I do have other news; Lupin and Black are starting to doubt one another's loyalty."  
  
Voldemort was silent; a smirk slowly appeared on his thin lips, then turned into an evil laugh. Things were working out better that than he could have imagined.  
  
"Good work, Wormtail. Now get out of my sight," he hissed. With a pop, I was gone, leaving him to his thoughts._  
  
***  
  
"Earth to Wormtail, come in Wormtail." James snapped his fingers in front of my face; I always hated it when he did that. "What's going on with you?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you giving me the third degree?" I demanded, my voice raised, and I felt Lily squeezing my arm. She never did like it when we fought. "I said that I was sorry for scaring you lot, can't we just leave it at that?"  
  
Sirius and James glared at me while Remus just looked as concerned as Lily did. After several minutes of dead silence we went inside and sat down in the living room, where Harry was sleeping in his playpen; I watched him for a while, and again I felt more twinges of guilt. He was just a baby.  
  
"I'll go make some hot chocolate. Will you help me, Remus?" Lily asked. They disappeared, leaving me alone with Padfoot, Prongs, and little Harry. James broke the silence a moment later.  
  
"Sirius has decided not to become our Secret Keeper," he stated, sounding disappointed. "Instead he wants it to be you."  
  
I opened my mouth to say something but Sirius cut me off.  
  
"Voldemort expects me to be the one, but if we make you their Keeper and don't tell anyone then he'll come after me," Sirius explained. "He'll eventually realize that I wasn't the one, but he'll never suspect you."  
  
"Will you do it, Wormtail?" Prongs asked me, but I was gone again, remembering.  
  
***

__

  
"So, are the rumors true, Pettigrew?" Severus Snape asked disgustedly. He had cornered me like a little rodent in the boys' bathroom. "Have you already joined the dark side?"  
  
"N-no, of course not!" I sputtered. Severus shoved me up against the wall, boring holes into me with his eyes; he didn't believe me. "Really, S-Severus, I have no interest in-"  
  
"Don't lie to me!" he shouted. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Because I would die if I didn't!" I was angry, no, furious, and to make things worse, I was under pressure. I always crack under pressure. "Why the sudden interest in my personal life?"  
  
"You are a bigger fool than I thought. Don't you realize what you're getting yourself into? We rape, torture, and kill innocent people. Our friends and our families are no exception. Death is a better price to pay compared to working for Voldemort, and if you're smart you'll choose it while you still have that chance.  
  
All of a sudden Severus let me go. I saw pain in his eyes and I wondered why he had chosen to work for the Dark Lord. I got my answer in one simple word; Lucius.  
  
After Severus left I slid to the floor thinking hard. What was I doing? What kind of person was I, willing to turn my friends and a fifteen month old baby over to Voldemort just to save my own hide? An evil person, that's what I am; evil. Even after realizing this I knew that I would still do anything to save my own life, anything.  
  
***

  
"Peter, do you want whipped cream on your cocoa?" Lily's soft voice brought me back to reality; I nodded and gave her a small smile. "Tell me when to stop."  
  
"That's enough, thank you, Lily." I felt everyone's eyes on me. "What are you lot staring at me like that for?"  
  
"You never answered James' question," Sirius said, sighing. "Will you do it? Will you be their Secret Keeper, Wormtail?"  
  
"Yes, I'll do it."  
  
***  
  
-Fin


End file.
